(4)Cloud Strife vs (5)Crono (Losers Bracket) 2018
Ulti's Analysis For most people, this was just another of this contest's pointless rematches. For me, this was a well earned victory lap for all of my volunteer work with picsmithing over the years. I usually ignore all of the idiots who whine about match pictures, but it was especially obnoxious and annoying this year so I am all too happy to give it right back when I am proven correct once and for all on the major sticking point these little crybaby manchildren were making for two solid weeks. Let's look closely at the first match these two had. (4)Cloud - 16694 56.73% (5)Crono - 12731 43.27% Total Votes - 29425 There was a difference of one percent between that match and the rematch that these two had one week later. One whole measly little percent. For all intents and purposes that is an irrelevant variance, but for the sake of argument we'll just say this is a difference worth discussing. And why do I concede this point? Because there was a huge difference between that match and this one. Sprites. You know, the same sprites that certain people were bitching about for two solid weeks? The same sprites that got all the blame for Ganon's so-called underperformance, even though he looked like garbage all contest? The same sprites that made people freak out for Snake, even though Solid Snake has never lost when his sprite was used? Yeah, that whole thing. Well look at what we have here. The exact same two characters had a match with each other one week apart, one with sprites and one without. This proves me right, as usual. Sprites don't make one goddamn bit of difference. None. At best, there is a one percent difference. Nice job, crybabies. You're wrong. As usual. Called it. Told you so. Vindicated. Yet another thing I was ahead of the curve on. As usual, Ulti Was Right. How does one man Fly All These Ws? On top of that, Crono got a Chrono Trigger sprite, while Cloud got his Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories sprite. The long standing belief is that Chrono Trigger sprites overperform. If that were the case, Crono would have done a lot better the first time. Yet he only did one percent better with a sprite that supposedly causes overperformances. If Crono had a so-called normal sprite, there would have been no difference whatsoever. This proves me right in duplicate. Called it. Told you so. Vindicated. Yet another thing I was ahead of the curve on. As usual, Ulti Was Right. How does one man Fly All These Ws? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqo0W5LI5HU&t=71s I promise you I am celebrating and giving the crybabies a big double bird, just like reynad did to his crybabies when he was falsely accused of sabotaging the Hearthstone meta to push Druid nerfs. I'm a lot louder than reynad though and have a much longer memory. Obviously. VI once said my Hearthstone comp is reynad. VI is correct on this. I'm the nicest guy on this planet until I get fucked with or falsely accused of something. Then it's justifiable pit bull time. People can disagree or argue with me all they want, but if they're fair about it (Logicblade during this PCA being a fine example) then it's all good. I'm making it a point to get like this as little as possible because I know full well it's not healthy, but it's well deserved in this case. People accusing me of pic sabotage over a sprite round is so laughably, certifiably, provably stupid that I didn't actually know if people were serious at first. By the way, I'm aware we had one other sprite vs non-sprite rematch happen. But this was the match to rant on, because Chrono Trigger sprites have been credited for overperformances since Magus in 2003. So if ever there would be a rematch to prove how sprites cause these wild percentage swings, this would have been the match. The other match, just for the curious, was Samus vs Mario. That match only changed by 1.5%, but there were reasons well beyond sprites that caused that difference. We'll get into that one in a second. In the meantime, it's time for me to celebrate. I'd like to thank me for all my hard work. I'd like to thank me for never giving up. I'd like to thank me for believing in me. I want to thank me for having no days off. I want to thank me for never quitting. I want to thank me for doing more right than wrong. I want to thank me for being a giver and giving more than I receive. Above all, I want to thank me for just being me at all times. https://d5xydlzdo08s0.cloudfront.net/media/celebrities/288/original_snoop_300_1__L.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vQyPVJcxWeY https://media1.tenor.com/images/eacae17b5ef9d976a2cb1f21ce23559f/tenor.gif Safer777's Analysis Another rematch. Fun! And unlike MM VS Pika the difference was huge so a different result wasn't possible. Cloud even did a whole 1% better too! Strangely enough I believe that if MM was here he would do better but not win of course. And why you may ask? Because there is bound to be some SFF here. They are the main characters of the most popular JRPG's of this site. Not a big SFF but a small one. Still Cloud won easily of course. I think he is the strongest Non Nintendo Character for sure. As for Crono he did okay in this contest as most people will say. Tsunami's Analysis Loser's Bracket Round 4 consisted entirely of rematches of Legends' Bracket matches. One of them was an all-time classic, and the other was a boring retread of the first match. This one, sadly, was the latter. Category:2018 Contest Matches